


Drabbles

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of wincest drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Next Time**

"Shhhh," Dean whispered, hand over Sam's mouth to stifle his moans. But he didn't stop moving his other hand over Sam's cock in slow lazy strokes, or pushing his hips against his brother's ass. The hard wooden floor of the house they were squatting in was cold against his ribs and hip, and their dad was in the next room, but those things only registered distantly. His world was the lean, narrow body writhing against his, hot and hard and perfect. He buried his face in Sam's hair when his brother grabbed his hip with one hand, urging him closer. The head of his cock was pushing against Sam's balls now, every thrust pushing Sam forward into Dean's hand, and neither of them was going to last as long as Dean wanted to. He felt Sam stiffen, rhythm stuttering and failing as a hoarse choked cry escaped from behind Dean's hand, and Dean bit down on Sam's shoulder as the feel of his brother's come filling his hand tipped him over the edge.

Dean cradled Sam close against him, wishing they had a bed instead of rough blankets on the floor so that he could fuck Sam properly. Sam turned to face him, head still pillowed on Dean's arm, and whispered, "Next time."

**Shock**  
Sam isn't sure what's more shocking, the fact that he's covered in his brother's come, or that Dean wants to cuddle. But there's no denying it: that's Dean's arm draped over his chest, Dean's breath tickling the soft hairs on his neck. 

"Love you," his brother whispers, and Sam can't help it.

"Christo," he mutters, staring into his brother's sleepy eyes. Dean huffs out a laugh and pulls him closer and Sam decides he doesn't care if Dean is possessed. He can exorcise him in the morning; right now he just wants to hold on to this moment as long as he can. 

**After All This Time**  
After all this time, Dean can still make him blush. All it takes is a quirk of Dean's lips and the blood rises up Sam's throat as he thinks about those lips wrapped sinfully sweet around his cock.

A brush of his brother's hand and crimson flares across his cheeks as the bruises on his hips spark in remembrance of how Dean held him down and made him beg.

"Sammy..." Dean's voice a low rasp because Sam fucked him raw last night, made him scream for what felt like hours, and all the blood that hasn't rushed to his dick is burning his face as the waitress smirks.

Even after all this time, it's still Dean.

**Beginning of the End**  
A/N: written after I rewatched 3.1. At the end, it sure sounded to me like Dean told Sam he'd rather be dead and in hell than continue the life he has....

 

Dean pushes into him slowly, pain and pleasure nearly overwheming as Sam arches against his brother, kisses him and pulls him deeper, as if they can share one skin. 

Dean's face is so close above him, _Sam_ falling from his lips like a prayer, and Sam wants to keep his eyes open, to watch Dean's face as he comes apart. He needs to see the light in Dean's eyes, to know, if only for an instant, that this is love, not just another burden his brother wants to leave behind. 

Afterward, Dean smiles, and Sam can't wait to have this again

 

He presses into Sam slowly, gasps when his brother pulls him close and kisses him as if he'll never let him go.

He's lost in Sam, surrounded and consumed, and it just feels....right. As if he's finally found the last piece of himself, the one he's always known was missing.

He knows he can never say this with words, can't really even try, so he says it his way, hoping Sam understands that this is love, the one burden he never wants to leave behind.

Afterward, Sam's smile lights up the room, and Dean can't wait to have this again.


End file.
